Battle Scars
by Tiffani Kai
Summary: Set back in time. Dean is a solider in the Revolutionary War. He lives with the Walter family while his regime is staying in the village. He begins to grow closer to the daughter, Elizabeth. Will their love be able to survive this war? AU Dean/OC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own Supernatural or the characters of Supernatural. All rights go to the CW Network and the amazing Eric Kripke.**

* * *

><p>I stared absently out the kitchen window whilst my mother was in the garden picking carrots, potatoes, squashes, and other miscellaneous fruits and vegetables. I glanced over to her. She looked so peaceful, but I knew she wasn't. My father had left for war, or rather, was forced to go. We were both worried about his safety.<p>

I turned around to see my brothers reading. Our father had taught them to read shortly before he left. I envied them. They could read. I knew my place, but that didn't change the feelings. I was the eldest, I should be taught to read first, but I was a woman. My purpose was to wed a good man and have children. All I knew how to do was cook, clean, garden, sew, and take care of children.

I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard my mother rushing into the house, "Elizabeth, get to the root cellar!"

"Mother?" I began.

"No time, the army is coming!" there was terror in her eyes and voice.

I knew what this meant. We were required to house at least one of the soldiers, meaning that we had to supply him with food, shelter, alcohol, and the daughters of the household. My mother warned me that I would never be able to find a good husband if she let the solider(s) have me.

I ran to the door, opened it, and ran into a large, burly man with long black hair. He was frightening, to say the least. His eyes were dark blue, but they should have been red. He was evil, it was as clear as the scar that ran down his face.

"Excellent," he cooed before shoving me back into the house, causing me to fall to the floor.

I coward in fear behind my mother, this amused him, "Don't be scared."

"William!" a much gentler male voice called out.

A tall man with short, dark brown hair entered into my line of sight. He looked very fatherly, very kind.

"William, this was not the house I assigned to you." the kind man said, I could tell the he was an officer by his tone.

"You didn't assign me a house." the burly solider replied, he had a look in his eyes that said that he knew he was in trouble.

"Precisely. I haven't found a house for you. Go wait for your orders by the horses." the nicer one ordered. "I'm sorry about this. He has a temper and I try to put him in a house that doesn't have a daughter."

"The Fredrickson's don't have a daughter." my mother said.

"Thank you, ma'am! I am Corporal Winchester, if you have any problems, ask for me." the corporal smiled.

"Who will be staying with us?" I asked, and instantly feeling regret for speaking out of turn.

"My son, Dean, will be staying here with you," he answered, acting as if I had done nothing wrong.

I nodded my head and smiled sweetly. I felt like I could hug him. He had saved me from the monstrous solider. I just hoped his son was as kind as him.

A much younger man walked up to the door. He had short brown hair and gentle, green eyes. I froze in my spot on the floor, he was the most attractive man I had ever seen.

"Father, is the house?" he asked the corporal.

"Yes, Dean this is the, um.. I'm sorry, I don't think I caught any of your names." he responded.

My mother spoke up, "We are the Walter family. My name is Margery, this is my daughter, Elizabeth, an these are my sons, James and Edwin."

"Corporal Winchester!" a deep voice called out from afar.

He sighed and walked to the other man, but not before reminding us to come to him for anything and telling his son to be respectful. An unpleasant silence fell over us. My mother and I weren't allowed to speak, for he had not spoken to us. I averted my gaze to my brother Edwin. Only then did I realize I was still kneeling on the floor. I stood up slowly as Edwin stepped forward to start a conversation.

"So, Dean is it? I am Edwin and I am thirteen years old. This is James, he is ten." he said, motioning towards Edward. He then motioned towards me, "And this is my sister, Elizabeth; she is seventeen."

"I am nineteen." he smiled, looking directly into my eyes.

My stomach churned, he seemed flawless, "He'll never love me," I thought to myself. Regardless, I let my mind wander to the preposterous and endless scenarios. I imagined him courting me, our wedding in the town's chapel, raising our children, and growing old together.

I was brought out of my dreams by my mother's voice, "Are you hungry? Or perhaps thirsty?"

"I am a bit parched." he admitted. "But I really don't want to trouble you."

"It's no trouble at all. I'll get you a glass of water." I answered quietly. "Excuse me."

Bucket in hand, I walked briskly to the village's well. I filled it up about half way and then hurried home. I sat the bucket on the table and grabbed a cup.

"Here you are," I said while handing it to him.

"Thank you, ma'am." he smiled kindly.

His words flattered my and stomach twisted into knots. I could feel my face going red. I excused myself again to get some fresh air and slap cold water over my face. When I came back inside, my mother was cooking her delicious potato stew. I went over to join her, but she told me to entertain the house guest. I began to wonder how I would entertain him, but then I saw him sitting on the floor, reading to my brothers. I tiptoed over, in order to avoid disrupting him, and sat behind James.

Dean was a wonderful reader, he seemed exceptionally smart. When the story was over, my brothers left me alone with Dean.

"Can you read?" he asked me.

"No, sir. But you can read very well." I replied politely.

"Thank you. My dad taught me when I was about Edwin's age. Would you like me to teach you?" he asked.

I was suddenly taken aback. Me? Learn to read? It was preposterous!

"I wouldn't want to trouble you. Besides, I don't think I am aloud to learn how." I replied shyly.

"Nonsense, it's no trouble! How about this be our little secret?" He whispered the last part.

"Oh, thank you. You are too kind." I blushed.

"SUPPER!" my mother called.


	2. Chapter 2

We sat around the table, all of us enjoying warm bowls of potato stew. Dean seemed to enjoy it most of all.

"This was wonderful!" he sang after polishing off his third bowl, I still nursing my first.

"Thank you. It's an old family recipe." my mother smiled.

I finished my stew around the time Dean finished his fourth. My mother sent me on a run to the well for more water for cleaning the kitchen and bathing. I usually got help with this water run from one of my brothers, but this time Dean helped. My mother and I were both taken by surprise when he offered to help. It wasn't customary for the soldiers to be willing to help. We had only had one other stay with us before; I was stuck in the root cellar for a little over a week.

Dean walked quietly behind me, carrying a few pails while I carried the large tub. He had offered to carry it, but I declined it.

"Ma'am, it's really no trouble at all. I am capable of carrying that. If it helps, you can carry these pails." he said once we were halfway to the well.

"No, you're our guest. You shouldn't even be out here. You should be inside resting, you have a war to win." I replied politely.

"I am resting," he smiled.

I sighed, giving in. His smile had won me over, and it wasn't just the way his lips curved, it was the way his eyes sparkled under the setting sun. I resisted the urge to lay my hand on his cheek. I shook my head and looked away. I kept walking forward.

We reached the well and filled our containers. We each carried a bucket and held one of the handles of the tub. It was heavy, even with Dean helping. Once we reached the house, Dean knocked on the door with his boot. My mother opened the door after a few seconds. After going inside, Dean went off to bathe and I aided my mother clean the kitchen.

After Dean, my brothers went out to wash. I silently prayed that there would be enough clean water left for my mother and I. As it turned out, there was!

My mother went around and fixed all the cots and prepared the sleeping arrangements for Dean. He was to sleep in my room, with me. I was so consumed by my worries that I had all but forgotten about his promise to teach me to read.

I walked into my room to find Dean lying on my bed with a book in his hands. He looked up when I entered the room, his green eyes looking into my light brown eyes. There was something about him that made me feel safe.

"Ready to read?" he smiled.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I replied shyly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, this one is really short. It's kinda just a filler. I realized it had been a while since I updated and I decided to cut it off here. I hope to have a longer chapter next time. Just bare with me please, I have many tests and a ton of homework. I promise to update in a somewhat timely fashion! Thanks! :) **

**P.S. I was ecstatic to see the reviews, favorites, and alerts emails! I was bouncing off the walls that day! Thank you all so much! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

I mustered up all my courage and crawled into bed, lying close enough to Dean that I could see the book. He looked down at me, smiling, and wrapped an arm around my shoulder, pulling me closer to him. I snuggled up right next to him when he began to read.

I kept my eyes on the page, listening intently as his velvety smooth voice enunciated each word. I wasn't sure how I'd ever learn to read when he was teaching me; he was so distracting. The light danced over his face, revealing barely visible freckles. The candle flickered as the night grew and my eyes began to droop. I willed myself to stay awake. My eyes were strained and my vision began to blur. I knew it would only be a matter of time before I fell asleep.

My mind began to wander, "He's so kind and sweet, so gentle and caring. I'm so lucky to have him as my house guest. His eyes are the most beautiful shade of green, his skin is the perfect complexion, and his..." I began to drift off, "His lips.."

Dean continued to read until he heard a very faint snoring sound. He glanced down to find Elizabeth, head rested on his chest, asleep. He smiled and kissed the top of her head. Dean, careful to not wake her, sat the book down and blew out the candle. He shifted his position ever so slightly and went to sleep.

* * *

><p>I awoke the next morning with the sunlight streaming into the room. Blinded by it, I shielded my eyes. As I moved to create a barrier between myself and the sun, I noticed Dean's arm wrapped around my torso and resting on my stomach. Butterflies built up in me as I remembered the previous night. I scolded myself for falling asleep on him, <em>literally<em>. He was actually taking the time to teach me, a girl he hardly knows, to read and I had to go and fall asleep during the lesson!

I rose carefully from the bed and changed out of my nightgown and into my older dress I usually wore when I knew I'd be in the garden or cleaning. I exited my room quietly, leaving a still sleeping Dean in my bed.

"Good morning, Elizabeth. Did you sleep well?" my mother greeted me.

"Yes, mother. Thank you." I replied.

"Good. And I trust you did as Dean asked? You did treat him, correct?" she asked, causing me to blush. She soon came to realize I hadn't _treated_ him, "Well, I expect you have good reason to not! He is fighting for our freedom and you don't treat him?"

"He never asked, or even brought it up." I defended.

"Young lady, you best apologize for your ungrateful mannerisms! And take this with you." she ordered, handing me a tray with Dean's breakfast on it.

I nodded my head and walked back to my room, finding Dean beginning to wake.

"Good morning, sir. I brought your breakfast." I said softly.

"Elizabeth, please, call me Dean," he smiled.

I could feel my cheeks growing hot and the butterflies returning to my stomach. I sat the tray in front of him and he invited me to keep him company.

"Sir- I mean, Dean, I'd like to apologize for my actions last night." I started.

"What's there to apologize for?" he asked, taking a bite of eggs.

"Well, you've taken the time to teach me to read, and I fell asleep in the middle of our lesson. And-" I continued before he cut me off.

"Hush now, reading makes people tired. So, naturally you would fall asleep." he explained.

"Well, thank you for your forgiveness, but I also wish to apologize for my ungrateful mannerisms," I quoted my mother. His eyes grew soft with confusion, "I never.. I, I never expressed my gratitude to you for fighting for our freedom."

"I'm lost. You did express your gratitude, you are right now! You have allowed me to stay with your family, sleep in your bed, and eat your food." he said.

"Well, I didn't, er, treat you." I said, my voice going soft.

"That's what this is about? Elizabeth, I would never ask anything of that sort from you." he said, seeming slightly offended.

"But, aren't you supposed to?" I asked.

"Absolutely not! Some of the other soldiers have different values and view the women they stay with differently. To them, your just here for service. To my father and I, well, we see it as being lucky to even get to reside with a family! We understand that after we leave, the young women, such as yourself, hope to be courted. So, one must take that into account and avoid spoiling the woman's chance at finding a nice suitor." Dean elaborated.

"You are very kind," I said after a moment of silence to let his words sink in. "Your father is, too."

He laughed, "Thank you."

Dean and I continued to converse while he finished his meal. We talked about his family. He told me he had a younger brother, named Sam, and his mother, Mary, awaiting his and his father's return home. I smiled as he told stories of his dad teaching him and his brother to hunt.

After a few extra minutes of talking, a went to remove Dean's tray from his lap. I glanced over at him as I reached for it, stopping midway. His eyes were really shining in the light cast over us by the sun. His face looked so soft, I had to resist the urge to stroke his cheek. His lips, were full and a lovely shade of pink. I could imagine gingerly meeting mine with his.

Every part of me screamed to lean in a kiss him, but I knew better. He, however, must have felt the same feeling, for he gently leaned forward and touched his lips to mine.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know I promised to have it up by 11, but my parentals kinda ruined my plan to just sit on the computer and type all afternoon... Sorry it took so long! Check out my profile for images of Dean and please send me an idea of who to portray as Elizabeth! Who do you envision? I would really like to know!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This chapter was brought to you by "Carry On Wayward Son" - Kansas, chocolate chip cookies with milk, hot cocoa, and a candy cane.**

* * *

><p>Every part of me screamed to lean in a kiss him, but I knew better. He, however, must have felt the same feeling, for he gently leaned forward and touched his lips to mine.<p>

It was a soft, sweet kiss. One that I knew I would crave after this ended. As if on cue, he pulled away.

"I am so sorry." he apologized, shaking his head. "I was not thinking and I'm really sorry for being so forward."

"It-it, it's okay." I stuttered biting my lip.

I smiled at him before grabbing the tray a rushing out, "That did _not_ just happen." I smiled to myself.

I carried the tray back to the kitchen, leaving Dean to change, and my mother could see right through me as if I were made of glass.

"I take it by the look on your face that you kissed him," she raised her eyebrows at me. I couldn't find my voice, so I just shook my head, "Good."

"Well, I'm going out to tend to the garden. Elizabeth, you are to do the dishes, clean the floor, and do _anything_ Dean asks you to do. Are we clear?"

"Yes ma'am."

She walked out of the doors right as Dean walked into the room, followed closely by Edwin and James. At first I wondered why they seemed so eager, but then I saw that he was carrying his musket and pistol. The group stood around the dining table; my brothers waiting for Dean to sit first.

"Elizabeth, do you have an old table cloth? I don't want to ruin your table."

I nodded my head and when to the closet to fetch the old ratty towel my father laid down when cleaning his musket before leaving. I went back to the group noticing the impatience on my brothers' faces.

"Here you are."

"Thank you," he smiled, dipping his head.

I spread the sheet over the table and Dean sat his guns down before pulling out the chair and sitting. I walked outside to get two pails of water from the well, one for the dishes and one for the floor.

"Good morning, Elizabeth!" Corporal Winchester called out.

"Good morning, sir!"

He walked over to the well and grabbed the first filled pail before I had a chance to, "I see were your son gets his helpfulness."

He laughed deeply and put a hand on my shoulder, "Has he been good to you? Respectful and polite?"

"Yes sir! I couldn't ask for a more wonderful house guest. Honest."

"Good."

"Sir, would you like to join us at dinner tonight?" I asked, knowing my mother would be fine with it. "We will be having carrot soup tonight. We also have a bit of last night's potato stew left over that I'm sure my mother will heat up."

"That sounds heavenly! I think I will be joining you tonight! See you at about seven?"

"Sounds great! Nice seeing you again, Corporal!"

"Please, call me John."

He waved goodbye and walked back to the cottage he was staying in. I carried the water for dishes inside and poured it in the metal tin. I quickly washed up the kitchen and moved on to scrubbing the floor.

"Last but not least, the part you've been waiting to hear about, this is the trigger. Such a simple, yet crucial part to the machine." Dean's voice carried into the adjacent room I was in.

I smiled as I heard my brothers marvel at the "masterpiece", as James called it.

* * *

><p>"This soup is absolutely scrumptious!" John boasted, ladling himself another bowl.<p>

"Mmm.." was all Dean could get out.

My mother and I exchanged smiles; she always loved hearing people enjoy the food she made for them. Serving John and Dean made her feel like she was doing some good and help win this war.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I apologize for the length of the chapter, but it's all because I procrastinated my projects assigned for break. *sigh* I have a lot of work ahead of me! But I wanted to get this up and what not, so here ya go. The plot is getting kinda slow, so the next one **_**should**_** be amped up a bit!**


	5. Chapter 5

We finished up our meals and John left. My mother sent me on another water run and, like the night before, Dean joined me. We walked in silence and filled up our buckets and the metal tin. We had just gotten back inside when I heard a light rapping on the door. I swung the door open, expecting to see John, but instead found our neighbor, Adam Walker, standing with a bouquet of tulips.

"For you my lady," he said, handing me the flowers. "These are just the beginning of my courtship for you. I do hope you like tulips."

I stood there with a shocked expression on my face, too stunned to answer. My mother, knowing I had lost my voice, came forward, "She loves tulips. Thank you, Mr. Walker, but I must ask, did you speak with Mr. Walter before acting upon this?"

"Indeed I did! Before he and my father left for war, I asked him for his permission to court his beautiful daughter and then, upon his return home, ask her for her hand in marriage."

My mother smiled in delight, my eyes only grew wider in shock. I barely knew anything about him. He became a widower last fall, his wife died during child birth. The child had died within the first few weeks of its existence. I hadn't seen him smile in a while, and for some reason, I could bring myself to be happy about these new events.

"What marvelous news!" my mother boasted.

"Alas, I must be off! Fear not, my lady, for I will return, and with more tulips for you, my dear." he took my hand in his a bestowed a gentle kiss on the back. He tilted his head in a "good bye" gesture and walked off to his cottage.

My mother took the flowers and danced away to put them in a vase. I turned around slowly, my mouth open and my eyes still wide in shock. I looked up to find Dean standing a foot away looking at the closed door in pure hatred, or what appeared as hatred.

"Dean," I whispered, my voice still hadn't returned.

"No." was all that came out of his mouth. I walked up to him a laid a hand on his right forearm. He blinked a few times before looking down at my hand, it was the same hand Adam had kissed. His eyes softened as they met mine. He forced a smile, "What luck for you to have such a loving suitor."

My heart sank at his words, I wanted to hear him tell me that he wouldn't let Adam have me. I could hear his voice in my head, "He can't have you; you're mine." Tears welled up in my eyes when these words never escaped his lips. A lone tear rolled down my cheek and he wiped it away.

"I don't want him as a suitor," I said, gazing into his eyes, hoping that I was getting my point across and wouldn't have to elaborate and verbally say it.

He smiled and kissed my forehead, pulling me close, "I'll see what I can do."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This literally just popped in my head and I had to write it before it flew away! I now know where this story will be going and you can expect a much longer update later in the week!**

**A quick thank you to my reviewers! You are all incredible and this wouldn't be up tonight if it weren't for you! You can also expect a personal shout out to each of you with the next update! :)**

**As for Elizabeth, I really like everyone's ideas! Honestly, this story was the by-product of me daydreaming about Jensen Ackles in AP US History. We were discussing how soliders would stay with families when they stayed in a town or village and I was letting my mind wander (as usual) and I thought of Jensen as the solider with myself as the girl he stayed with.. and I think you can guess where it went. ;) So, I don't want to ruin your personal image of Elizabeth by just picking one, so I will just leave her up for your own personal interpretation!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So, thanks to my brother being sick, there should be at least two chapters put up today. Okay, on with the story! This picks up the following day in Dean's POV. I wrote this chapter with Lonestar's **_**I'm Already There**_** and **_**Amaze**_** playing in the background. It may help sent the mood, especially for the letter :)**

* * *

><p>I spent the night with Elizabeth's tear stained face sleeping on my chest. I couldn't sleep; I had to come up with a way to stop this courtship. I strolled out of the house after breakfast. I was just wandering aimlessly, getting some much needed air, when my father approached me.<p>

"Dean, we're leaving tomorrow."

My heart dropped, "We can't leave yet!"

That's when I saw him, the root of all evil. I didn't know I could hate a person so much. I watched him walk to the front door of _my_ house and give Elizabeth a bouquet of tulips. I watched as she faked a smile and he walked away. My father followed my gaze.

"Is he courting her?"

"Yes. But she doesn't want him to court her. She doesn't want _him_. He's no good for her. He's no good in general. She needs my help. She needs me to keep her safe, from him."

"No. Dean, you can't interfere. You don't honestly believe she would pick you over him, do you? They are neighbors; they see each other all the time. You, we, live miles away. There is no chance of anything ever happening. I'm sorry, son."

I fought back tears, "So, we are leaving tomorrow."

"Yes, but we will be back in a week or so."

He patted my back and walked away, leaving my stranded with my thoughts.

* * *

><p>"You can't leave!" Elizabeth cried in desperation. "Especially not now! I need you!"<p>

Tears welled up in my eyes, threatening to flow over. I stopped packing and walked over to the crumpled frame of the beautiful girl I cared for.

"I'll be back in a week. I promise. Just tough it out this week and then when I come back, I'll try to fix whatever's happened. Okay?"

She nodded, "Will you write to me?"

"I will. You're a very fast learner, so I think you will be able to read the letters and soon write your own."

I smiled down at her as she smiled up at me, "I'll be back for you."

"Stay safe."

I leaned down and gently pressed my lips to hers. I never wanted to leave this girl, and by-golly I was going to make her mine. Some way.. Somehow.

"One week," she sighed after I pulled away.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Elizabeth,<em>

_It's only been three days, yet it feels like it's been a life time. I miss looking into your compassionate brown eyes. I miss the feeling of your warm, soft skin. I miss waking up with up by my side. I've only known you for a few days, yet I feel so strongly for you. I hope Adam hasn't been too much trouble. When I get back, I'll fix anything he's done to you. I pray for your health and to return to your warm embrace soon._

_Sincerely Yours,_

_Dean_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Dean,<em>

_I miss you, more than you know. These last few days have been pure torture. I miss waking up in your arms and seeing your smiling face and amazing green eyes. Please stay safe and come home soon. Adam has been bring flowers to me every day, he's relentless! My mother is thrilled, but I am just horrified. I'm worried my father will return before you and I will be forced to marry him. He scares me. He's starting to be more forceful and demanding. He keeps trying to kiss me. Save me, Dean._

_Love,_

_Elizabeth_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Elizabeth,<em>

_I'm on my way home._

_Love,_

_Dean_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, this is shorter that I planned, but I thought I would cut it off here. There will be another chapter up later tonight and then another this weekend. ****Now, for some shout outs to my amazing reviewers!**

**kissacazador - You are totally awesome! You've reviewed every chapter and you keep me writing. Thanks a bunch for your feedback! :)**

**Winchestergirl5 - I am so honored to know that you like this! I absolutely adore your stories and knowing that you are enjoying mine gives me the best feeling in the world.**

**MissAmazing101 - Thank you so much! I'll make sure to keep 'em coming!**

**TheNewGirl12377 - Aww, thanks! I'll try to update faster!**

**Lisa Brotherton-Barnes - Thanks for reading and reviewing! I'm glad you like it!**

**To all - I LOVE YOU, GUYS! It's because of you that I get this amazing feeling when I check my emails! Thanks ever so much!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I know I promised to have a second chapter up Friday night, but I was an emotional wreck after the new episode of Supernatural. I just couldn't do it. But, I've recovered a bit. Then I got really sick, whatever my brother had only more intense, and I wasn't able to write. I literally laid in bed all weekend. Today I had two tests and I have another tomorrow, so that's why this is so late. Sorry for the delay and massively shortness of this chapter. As an apology, I will do my very best to have two long chapters up tomorrow and Saturday. Now, on with the story! **

* * *

><p>I walked through the dense forest with my arm locked around Adam's. After he invited me for a stroll through the forest, I was going to politely decline but my mother insisted that I go. I needed to be at home, waiting for Dean. He said he would be home soon.<p>

Adam had a very firm and uncomfortable grasp on my arm; when I asked him to be more gentle, he laughed and tighten his grip.

"It's getting dark. We should go." I quivered.

"Nonsense, we've only been walking for a mere twenty minutes!" he scoffed at me.

"Please take me home, Adam." I said with mock confidence.

He suddenly shoved me against the nearest tree, "I'll take you home when I am ready to take you home!"

I stared at him in fear. His eyes looked black in the light and I'm sure he could see the fear in mine. I realized that he could when he started laughing again and leaned closer to me, trying to steal a kiss.

"No," I whispered, turning my head.

A deep, sinister rumble arose in him as he laughed at my shyness, "You will be mine. Nothing can get in my way."

"Dean will stop you."

He smirked, "You think that imbecile can stop me from getting what I want? Nonsense, besides, he's not even here. He left you all alone with me."

"He's coming back," I was horrified by how defenseless and powerless I was over him.

He laughed in my ear and nibbled on my ear lobe as I squirmed underneath him. It was useless. He would overpower me and then it would all be over. My self-pitying was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Get away from her!" Dean yelled from afar.

He began sprinting towards us and I heard Adam gasp in fear. He scrambled away from me and ran deeper into the forest, desperate to get away.

"Dean!" I cried out, thrilled to see him again."

"Elizabeth," he ran up and quickly kissed me before continuing. "Are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

"No, I'm fine. I'm safe now." I smiled up at him and crashed my lips to his.

I missed him beyond belief, not even I understood it. Our lips danced together to a beat only they heard. His warm body flush against my cold body. His hands cupped my face and mine were entwined in his soft light brown hair. He pulled away and I leaned forward to keep contact for as long as I could but eventually gave up when I was up on my tiptoes.

He smiled down at me, "I've missed you, too."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Your first reward for being so understanding and patient for chapter 7! Enjoy ^_^**

* * *

><p>I linked arms with Dean and we strolled leisurely through the forest and back to the house. I let me head rest on his shoulder and he hummed a tune I wasn't familiar with.<p>

"What are you humming?"

"It's called _Free America_. The soldiers were singing it on our way in."

"It's nice," I smiled up at him as we finally reached the end of the forest.

As we walked, I could see a figure darting out of the forest on the other end and running into a house, Adam's house. Dean stiffened next to me and I assumed it was because he saw the figure too.

"Coward," Dean mumbled under his breath.

"There you are!" my mother swung the door open, finding me wrapped in Dean's arms. "Where's Adam?"

"He ran off when I showed up. He was forcing himself on Elizabeth."

"I think you just saw it wrong. Adam is a nice boy. He would never do something like that. He is good for Elizabeth; _he_ is for Elizabeth."

My mother's blind faith broke my heart. She was so sure of him, almost proud. Tears sprang to my eyes as Dean and my mother began to argue. He pulled me closer and I buried my face in his chest; I couldn't distinguish a word of their conversation. I pulled away when I noticed they weren't speaking anymore and I could hear hooves coming closer. I turned around to find the post master riding toward us.

"Letter for the Walters!" he called out just as I felt a drop of rain hit my face.

I reached out to him and grabbed it, another raindrop fell. I was from my father's regime's corporal. I went to tear it open and read it but remembered my mother didn't know I could read. I handed the letter to Dean and asked him to read it aloud.

"There's a couple letters in here. One addressed to each member of the family from you father and the corporal. It must be about his tour being extended." he smiled and handed me my letter. "Now, let's go inside and pass out the rest of the letters before I read the one addressed to all of you from the corporal."

"Good idea, it is starting to rain." I smiled as yet another raindrop fell.

* * *

><p>Dean quickly read the letter before reading it aloud. His breath hitched and sorrow flooded his face. How long were they extending his "tour", as Dean called it.<p>

He cleared his throat and began in a unstable voice:

_Dear Walter Family,_

_I am most saddened to inform you of the passing of Mr. James Walter. He was a remarkable soldier and a wonderful man. I am sure I and the rest of the regime will miss him almost as much as you miss him. I feel such sorrow for you and I hope that you all pull through this loss._

_Sincerest Regards,_

_Corporal Sampson_

* * *

><p>Dean's voice quivered and I felt my whole body go numb. My father had passed. I didn't know how it was possible. He was immortal in my eyes. That's when it hit me, the <em>rain<em>. My father always said he hoped to become rain after he died. I always found it to be rather morbid, but now I felt sickness. My stomach was in knots and my breathing was faulty. I could see Dean's stature growing fuzzy and eventually everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Shorter than I promised, but I am being forced to get off the computer for the rest of the night. I'm leaving it on a kinda-sorta cliffhanger, but it will be resolved tomorrow. A quick thank you to my amazingly awesome reviewers! You keep me and the little squirrel in my brain happy and creative! At the rate I am going with this, I predict it to have maybe 15 chapters, maybe more but definitely not less.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Your second present for not biting my head off when I didn't update :) I know this is really late but, National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation was on and I haven't watched it yet this year and it's tradition to watch it or else it isn't Christmas! I meant to finish it after, but I fell asleep during it. So, here ya go, chapter 9!**

* * *

><p>I don't know how long I slept, but I do know that when I finally came to, I was wrapped in Dean's safe arms. It was the only warmth in this cold time. I sulked around the house, refusing to speak unless spoken to, and even then I kept my answers short and concise. I had to stay strong, but every part of me was screaming. My chest hurt worse than I had ever known, I now felt sorrow for people dying of heart attacks and pneumonia. The pain they felt must have been excruciating.<p>

Adam continued to visit, but left right after dropping off a single daisy he had picked from the forest. He said it was his way of apologizing for his actions. He said he was drunk and foolish and hoped that by the time he ran out of daisies to give, I'd forgive him. I would never forgive him.

After a few days of silent mourning I found myself gravitating towards Dean more than ever. Even though I was completely anti-social toward him and everyone else, he was still trying to comfort me. After yet another night of crying myself to sleep, I awoke snuggled up next to Dean. I looked over at the bedside table and grabbed the letter I had yet to force myself to read.

_My Darling Elizabeth,_

_If you are reading this, then I died in battle. I've had a bad feeling about this war since I left. I could feel my end drawing nearer. I just hope I will be able to become the rain. My sweet daughter, I know you will mourn, but don't push everyone away. You still have your mother and brothers. As long as things have gone the way I predicted, you have a wonderful suitor __**living**__ with you. I know Adam is a drunk, so I told him he must await my return before he could court you. But I've heard that he has already begun. I do not worry too much, for you have another. From what I hear, his name is Dean Winchester and he is a soldier in this God forsaken war. I've heard that he is a wonderful man and I'm sure I would give him my blessings. I know your mother will be stubborn about this, so I have addressed the Adam problem in a letter to her. I have also instructed her to respect your decision of who you choose to wed. She will want to argue, but just breath and follow your heart. You are a strong woman and I am so proud to have been your father._

_All My Love,_

_Your Father_

I felt an involuntary tear drop roll down my cheek as I finished reading the letter. I wondered how he knew so much about what was going on here when he was so far away. At least he got his wish to become the rain.

* * *

><p><strong>~Dean POV~<strong>

I sat as still as I could to give her the idea that I was asleep. I didn't want to disturb her while she read her father's letter. My curiosity dared me to read the letter over her head, but I refrained to give her privacy. I felt her body relax and heard her sniffle as she put the paper down. I tightened my arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

"Your awake," she turned around.

I smiled at her, "And you are talking again."

A smile etched its way across her face, "I'm sorry I've been so.."

"Your father just died, it's natural for you to shut down and push everyone away when you are mourning. But I want you to know that I am here for you and I always will be."

Tears formed in her eyes, I couldn't bear to see her cry again. I leaned down and gently touched my lips to hers. I traced her forearm with my index finger and we just laid there engulfed in our own world of passion. She was so soft and fragile, especially now.

I pulled away, "I will take care of you. You don't need to worry about anything. I will go talk to Adam and tell him to stop visiting while you are in mourning right after breakfast."

"Tell him to stop visiting forever."

I chuckled at her words, knowing that I would love to say them to him but not wanting to overstep my boundaries.

"I'll see what I can do."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I may or may not update again later tonight. Not sure yet, but you will be the first to know! :) Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: My writer's block has finally passed! Credit for this miracle goes to "Dr. Seuss's How the Grinch Stole Christmas" on ABC Family's 25 Days of Christmas, "A Very Supernatural Christmas", and my best friend, Huda22. She may not have read this story yet, but she managed to help me out of my rut by talking about rocks and squirrels! Thanks Hudie :)**

* * *

><p><strong>~Dean POV~<strong>

"Adam! Hey, wait up!" I yelled, noticing him sneaking out of his back door. I ran after him as he scurried of into the forest.

I had just had my breakfast with Elizabeth and I promised to talk to him right after I was finished. All through the meal I was doing everything I could think of to make her laugh, or at least smile. But, as usual, luck wasn't favoring me. There was so much sadness in her eyes and it killed me just to see her in so much pain.

"Dean, leave me alone!" Adam bellowed, pulling me from my thoughts.

"Hang on, I just want to talk!" I noticed him hiding behind a tree, "Please, Adam? Elizabeth sent me."

"Elizabeth sent you?"

"Yes."

"Oh, well is she alright? She's been quieter than usual when I come over."

"No, actually, she's not alright. Her father passed." I lowered my head in respect.

"_That's what she's all worked up about?_" he spat at me.

I could feel my anger and rage toward him boiling my blood. My head shot back up like a bat out of Hell, "What? What did you just ask me?"

My temper was high, and he could tell. His eyes grew wide in fear, "She's upset over her father's death. That I can understand, but to shut everyone out because of it is ridiculous."

I clenched my fist to try to regain my composure. It didn't help. "Adam, shut your mouth, or I'll shut it for you. She sent me here to ask you to stop visiting. She doesn't want your presence anywhere near her home. She doesn't want you there while she is grieving. Frankly, she doesn't want _you_. Elizabeth's father instructed her to follow her heart, and you are not on that path. I am."

I turned quickly and walked away, my fists still clenched tightly. I didn't care what he had to say, so why should I wait around for his reply?

* * *

><p>I walked back into the house and went straight to Elizabeth's room. I found her lying on her bed with the covers snuggled tightly under her chin. Her eyes were bloodshot and her cheeks and blankets were tearstained.<p>

"Dean?" her gaze slowly moved up to meet my eyes, "Did you talk to him?"

I smiled at her and sat on the edge of her bed, "Yes, my dear. He won't bother you ever again. If he does, he will regret it."

"Good," she smiled.

My heart skipped a beat at the sight I so dearly missed, her smile.

**~Elizabeth POV~**

I watched a smile dance its way across Dean's face as he looked at me. His eyes were sparkling and the green was incredibly vivid today. I sniffed and propped myself up on my elbow. He put out his arms to catch he in case I fell.

"I'm fine. Really," I sat up fully and leaned my back against the wall.

"Alright, but I'm here for you," he smiled sincerely.

I suddenly found myself yearning for his touch. The feeling of his lips on mine, his gentle hands tangled in my hair..

"Stop." I gulped, hoping he hadn't noticed my sinful lust and the accidental outburst.

He simply leaned forward and kissed my forehead in response.

"I'll be back in a bit," he stood up and walked out of the room.

I covered my face with my hands and silently scolded myself.

* * *

><p>I tried to make my exit from the solitude of my room quietly, but my attempts were in vain. Dean and my mother were walking through the hall at that moment. I noticed tears forming in my mother's eyes and a paper in Dean's hand.<p>

"What are you holding?" I whispered to him as he took my hand in his and led my mother and I to the sitting room.

"Your mother's letter from your father. She's asked that I read it to her."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Sorry this took so long, my grandparents came in for a visit and it got a little hectic at my house. And I realize this is really short, but I pinky-promise the next one will be much, much longer! Happy New Year!**

* * *

><p><em>My Dearest Wife,<em>

_Margery, I cannot begin to properly explain to you just how much I've appreciated you and how much my love for you has grown over these years together. There are no words good enough to describe it. Your mere presence brings a smile to my face. I thank the Lord everyday for giving me you. I just hope our Elizabeth can find herself a man that cares for her as much as I care for you. Which brings me to my next thought, Elizabeth's suitors. I am certain that Adam has deceived you and has you convinced that I gave him my full approval and that he is a wonderful choice for her. He's not. Adam is a sad excuse for a man. I know for a fact that he is a drunk and from what I had heard, he used to beat his wife and force himself on her. That poor woman; he even did these acts while she was with child! I had given him false hope because I was worried he would be overly forceful towards Elizabeth if I didn't. However, I am no longer as worried about her safety. The young soldier you have residing with you, Dean Winchester, is a good man. I think he would be a fine choice for Elizabeth. Now, I don't know if what I'm hearing is true or not, but word is that they are sweet on each other and he is courting her. I have a feeling that this is true and this has been happening in secret. I think it spread through his regime and then found its way to mine. Regardless, I want you to step away from the situation and allow Elizabeth to choose her own husband. I know this isn't the usual way to do this, but I believe it will be for the best._

_All My Love,_

_James_

* * *

><p><strong>~Dean POV~<strong>

I finished reading the letter and forced myself to stop the smile daring to spread over my face. Elizabeth's father approved of me; my luck was finally starting to turn! I looked first at Elizabeth to find her smiling up at me with such adoration in her eyes. Then I glanced over at her mother who looked as though she was going to start crying any second. She looked up at me and for a moment, I thought I saw anger flash through her.

"You've been courting my daughter in secret?"

"Well, not exactly, but we do care for each other very much. Well, at least, I care for him. I still am unsure about his feelings towards me." Elizabeth voiced before I had the chance to even open my mouth.

Her mother nodded her head and I could see that any of the anger she had towards me was gone. In its place was sorrow. I felt so much sadness emanating from the two women in the room. I knew I had to find a way to help them, but I wasn't sure where to start. There was only one thing I could think of that would bring light to this dark time.

"Mrs. Walter, I'd like to ask you for your permission to wed Elizabeth."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I sincerely apologize for the lateness, but I promised a longer chapter and I refused to break this promise just to update. I would've liked to have made this longer, but I thought it would be a good idea to end in a cliffhanger, and this was the only place where it would work.**

**~Elizabeth POV~**

I sat silently with a smile on my face as Dean finished the letter. It was clear that he was trying to hold back a smile; I could see the happiness in his eyes. He looked over at me and I could see just how much happiness my father's letter had given him. He now knew that my father approved him, and I didn't have to worry about Adam anymore. He glanced at my mother and his face dropped a bit.

"You've been courting my daughter in secret?" my mother said after a moment of silence.

"Well, not exactly, but we do care for each other very much. Well, at least, I care for him. I still am unsure about his feelings towards me." I replied solemnly.

I was worried that if my mother knew the full extent of our mock courtship, she would be furious toward him and ask rashly. However, I spoke the complete truth when I expressed how I felt for him, and I truly am unsure of his feelings toward me. My heart says he loves me as much as I love him, but my mind is fighting it and saying that I am nothing to him.

"Mrs. Walter, I'd like to ask you for your permission to wed Elizabeth." Dean said, taking us completely by surprise.

"You're asking to what?" my mother choked out.

"I would like to marry your daughter," he smiled at me.

"Well, um.. I would, uh. Elizabeth, " she turned to me, "your father has instructed me to stay out of this. It's your choice."

"Really?" I smiled, unsure if I was hearing her correctly.

"Really," she smiled, but I could tell it was forced.

I turned to Dean and my smile widened, "Dean Winchester, I will marry you."

I jumped up and ran to him. He caught me in a tight embrace just as someone knocked on the front door. Dean and I broke apart and he went to the door.

"I hope I'm not intruding," Corporal Winchester smiled as Dean ushered him in.

"No, not at all. In fact, your timing is perfect," my mother glared at me for a moment before returning her attention to John. "Dean and Elizabeth are now engaged. It's that marvelous!"

"Truly?" he beamed at Dean and I. "This must be a day of good news! Dean, Elizabeth, I am so happy for you. I, also, have news. I received a letter early this morning, the war is over! Victory is ours! We are free from Britain!"

We all began cheering at the news, it certainly was a day for good news. My mother was cheering loudest of all, with a sinister grin on her face. What was she thinking about?

Dean's face dropped and he stopped cheering suddenly, "Does this mean we are going home?"

I noticed my mother's smile grow, "Yes," John answered. "If Elizabeth's mother will allow it, she can join us. Your mother and brother will be expecting you when I return, so you have to come regardless."

"Mother, can I go?" I pleaded as soon as John finished talking.

"I'm sorry, Elizabeth, but you do not have my permission to leave."

"Wha- Why?" I could already feel the tears welling up in my eyes. I looked over at Dean and John for support.

"Ma'am, she will be safe with us on our journey. I promise." Dean tried.

She just shook her head, "No, she is staying with me. You and your father must go home; you and Elizabeth can exchange letters while you are apart. Yes, I know you've been teaching her to read. Anyhow, we will begin to plan the wedding and we will set a date that works best for your family and ours."

"What shall my wife and I do in preparation?" John asked, clearly taken by surprise at my mother's demands; we all were.

"Nothing, just leave everything to me," she smiled wickedly.

Something didn't feel right, and I had a bad feeling in the pit of my gut.

* * *

><p>"Dean, something's not right. My mother frightens me. She's up to something." I whispered as I helped Dean pack his belongings.<p>

"Just relax, you are getting worked up over nothing. While I do think it is odd that your mother won't let you come with us, I highly doubt she is planning anything sinister."

"Please, Dean. Let me run away with you. I won't take long for me to pack a bag. Please, Dean, please!" I cried as quiet as I could.

"You really scared aren't you?"

"I'm more afraid of her than I was of Adam. What if she's planning something with him? Dean, please, take me with you!"

He looked at my door, "Pack your bag, be quick about it."

* * *

><p>"Dean, you've got quite a lot to carry, let me help you." I smiled as he walked through the house to the front door carrying my bag along with his.<p>

My mother stood in the kitchen, oblivious to what was occurring. I grabbed Dean's bag out of his hand and walked him to the circle of soldiers. I turned to look at my house to find my mother coming out of the door. Unaware that I was watching, she began walking toward Adam's house.

"I knew it," I hissed only loud enough for Dean to hear.

"What is it?" He turned to look in the direction I was looking, "Why is your mother visiting Adam?"

"They're planning something."

I heard him attempt to suppress laughter and glared at him, "I'm sorry, my dear. But you have a very active imagination. It's - Wait, they're coming over. Do you think your they know?"

"Highly unlikely," I responded, trying to remain calm.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I am so sorry for the delay! I didn't get a chance to write last weekend and I didn't want to make you wait another week for an update so this isn't as long as I had hoped. I'll try to update again during the week!**

* * *

><p>"Hello, Dean." Adam address pointedly.<p>

"Adam," Dean replied through his teeth.

"I would like to take this time to apologize for my actions toward Elizabeth."

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to."

Dean and Adam turned their attention toward me and I kept my focus on Dean. My mother had been staring at me with intent curiosity since they had walked over.

"Elizabeth, I am sincerely sorry for trying to force myself on to you and I would greatly appreciate your forgiveness, but I know that is a lot to ask." He paused as if expecting me to forgive him, when I didn't he continued. "I know now that what I did was wrong. I feel horrible about it." Another pause, "And I would also like to congratulate the two of you. Your mother tells me you are getting married. Will Dean be staying?"

"No," my mother answered. "Elizabeth is staying here and Dean is going back home. They will reunite for their wedding."

"I see. Well, I guess this is goodbye Dean. I hope I haven't offend you so much that I am not invited to the wedding!"

"Well, that's up to Elizabeth. She's the one you hurt. "

My mother answered for me, "Of course you will be invited to the wedding! Right, Elizabeth?"

I glared at my mother and stood as tall as I could, "No. Adam, you are not invited to the wedding. If you all will excuse me, I'm going to say goodbye to the corporal."

I turned away and fled the scene as fast as I could without looking suspicious. I had to inform John of the plan to escape while Dean kept Adam and my mother distracted. I made my way through the crowd of men toward the center where John was with the cart full of bags.

"Elizabeth! I was worried I wouldn't get to say goodbye to you," he smiled at me.

"John, I'm coming with you," I said quickly.

"Oh good! I guess your mother changed her mind."

I dropped my head a bit, "Not exactly. I'm running away. Please don't try to stop me, John. My mother scares me and I'm worried I'll never see Dean or you again."

"Elizabeth," John said sadly taking me in for a hug. "I'll tell the soldiers to make a barricade so your mother won't see you leaving. You have nothing to worry about, Dean and I will keep you safe."

"Thank you, John."

John kept me safe in his arms and called the men in for a group count. I watched as Dean made his way through the crowd towards his father and me.

"Your mother has gone inside and expects to return soon; she's put Adam in charge of escorting you back home."

"What should we do?" I asked, I was beginning to worry that I wouldn't make it out.

"Relax, I've taken care of him," Dean replied with a smile and a sparkle in his eye.

His smile was incredibly contagious and I found myself smiling back at him, "What did you do?"

"I just gave him what he deserved for all he had done to you." he pulled me toward him and brought his face to mine, "Your safe, and as long as I'm around, you always will be."

* * *

><p>"How much further, Corporal?" a man in the back of the group complained.<p>

"Not much, we'll be stopping at a nearby town soon. There's a cabin there that's big enough to house all of us."

"Good, 'cause my feet hurt." the same man whined.

A roar of laughter went through the group as they heard the man. I would never admit it, but my feet were aching something terrible. I couldn't imagine how Dean and John were able to endure this.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I meant to upload this sooner, but the words haven't really been flowing lately.**

* * *

><p>As we rounded a corner on the path, a large cabin came into view. Dean grabbed hold of my hand and led me forward. I felt like my legs were screaming at me and my stomach was going rumble any minute. We walked through the cabin doors and a warm feeling fell over me. I could smell something coming from a room just to the left of me. There were stairs to my left that led up to a second floor where I heard a child laughing. A short, bald man walked up to John and handed him a ring of keys.<p>

"Alright, men, and Elizabeth, group up in two's. Each room is big enough to hold two of you." John announced.

"You'll be with me," Dean whispered in my ear before kissing the top of my head.

My knees were already unsteady and he wasn't helping. I smiled up at him and leaned my weight on him, in an attempt to aid my legs. I was going to be sore in the morning.

* * *

><p>"Alright, I'll take the bed by the door. You can have the other."<p>

"Or we could share," I whispered subconsciously.

"Of course, we could do that." Dean smiled and walked over towards me.

He was in a night shirt and pants and I was wearing my old, simple nightgown. He rested one hand on my hip while the other gently caressed my cheek. He brought his face down to mine and I stretched mine up to his. Our lips met softly and passionately.

"Oh, how I love this man. I don't know what I did to deserve him," I thought.

As if hearing me, Dean broke our embrace just long enough to whisper, "I love you, Elizabeth."

"I love you, too, Dean."

I crashed my lips against him and snaked my arms around his neck and ran my fingers through his soft, light brown hair. Our lips melted together as we both collapsed onto the bed. His soft, warm hands ran up and down the sides of my body and mine were intertwined in his hair. We stayed this way until we both fell asleep out of exhaustion.

* * *

><p>I awoke late in the night to the sound of rain. It was pouring. Then I heard the thunder and nestled closer to Dean. The sound of him breathing was helping to calm my nerves. As I was trying to force myself back to sleep, I heard a soft knocking at the door. I arose slowly and quietly so I wouldn't wake Dean and went to the door. I opened it softly to find a drenched postmaster holding an envelope.<p>

"Are you Elizabeth Walter?"

"Yes," I whispered back.

"A letter, ma'am." He thrust his hand toward me, water spraying on my nightgown, and gave me my letter. He nodded his head and sulked away.

"How did he know I was here? And who would be sending me a letter?" I asked myself.

I sat down on the edge of the bed and tore open the envelope, which was somehow only wet in the area where the man was holding it. Using the moon as a light source, I read the letter in silence.

_Elizabeth,_

_I don't know if you will get this, but I hope you do. I told the postmaster that you were with an army that couldn't have gone too far and pointed in the direction you left. I know now that I have done wrong. Your father was always much better than I at knowing who would be your best match. He always said I wouldn't approve of whomever you fell in love with. I was scared. I was afraid I would lose you if you went off with Dean. I thought that if you were with Adam, I could still see you. I thought that Dean would take you away from me. You are so much like your father; full of so much compassion and curiosity, and so very strong and brave. You are more alike him than your brothers. After your father died, you were the closest thing I had of him. I was afraid I was going to lose you, too. So, in a horrible attempt to keep you, I was encouraging Adam to start courting you again, even though Dean had ordered him not to. I was convinced that Dean was purposely trying to take you from me. When you left, I thought that he had tricked you into leaving. Now I know that it was I who drove you away. I am so very sorry. I feel horrible knowing that I treated you so cruelly that I scared you and forced you to leave. I am filled with so much regret. I hope that my actions have not caused you to hate me so much that you will never return. I will understand if you don't come back. I send you all my love and the best of luck on your journey and in life._

_All my love,_

_Your mother_

A lone tear rolled down my cheek as I read my mother's letter.

"Elizabeth?" Dean stirred awake.

"Yes," I sniffed back.

"What's the matter? Why aren't you in bed asleep?" he sat up and put an arm around my shoulder, joining me at the edge of the bed.

"It's my mother." I handed him the letter.

We sat in silence as I watched him read the letter. I wasn't sure how he would react. Honestly, I wasn't sure how to react. Part of me felt slightly scared, thinking this was just a ploy to get me to return and force me to marry Adam. My other half was screaming at me to write a reply letter to tell her that I forgive her. But, did I truly forgive her?


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: So, I'm just now realizing that I never described what Elizabeth looks like, granted I wasn't sure at first. Anyway, I'm finally getting around to that. Also, updates will be kinda slow for a while; I'm stuck on crutches after a painful encounter with gravity. So, please have patience with me. :)**

* * *

><p>"What do you think?" I asked Dean after he lowered the letter.<p>

"I'm wondering who wrote this for her."

My eyes grew wide when he said that. I hadn't thought about the possibility that Adam had written it to entice me to return. I had just assumed my mother had Edwin or James write it. How could I have been so stupid?

"Elizabeth, what are you thinking? You're very quiet and it's starting to worry me."

"I'm thinking that I'll never see my brother's again." I looked up into Dean's eyes and felt all my emotions flowing to the top as a tear ran down my cheek.

"Oh, Elizabeth," he brought me to him. We just sat there in the dark, holding each other, until falling asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

><p><strong>~Dean POV~<strong>

I awoke early the next morning, the sun streaming in through a window and shining down on Elizabeth's soft, brown hair. I ran my fingers through her hair, just enjoying the softness, when I heard a knock on the door. I slowly and carefully got out of bed, making sure to not wake Elizabeth, and opened the door to find the cook holding a tray full of food.

"Thank you," I whispered and took the food. After closing the door, I sat the tray on the chest at the foot of the bed and crawled onto the bed next to my _Sleeping Beauty_. "Elizabeth," I cooed in her ear. "Elizabeth, breakfast is ready."

She sighed and rolled over to face me. Her tan complexion looked magnificent in the light. Her eyelids opened slowly, revealing a pair of light brown eyes looking into my own. Her soft, pink lips curved into a smile when she saw me. I smiled back at her and brushed the hair out of her face before kissing her gently on the forehead.

"Morning," she sighed.

"Good morning, my dear. Care for a muffin?"

"Please," she sat up as I grabbed a muffin for her and myself.

* * *

><p>"Father?" I called after knocking on the door of his room. Elizabeth and I had just finished breakfast and getting cleaned up for the day. She was back at the room obsessing over the letter.<p>

"It's open," he called back. I twisted the doorknob and entered my father's room to find him staring out the window. "Curious," he mumbled.

"What's curious?"

"Oh, it's nothing, I'm sure." He turned to look at me, "So, is Elizabeth feeling rested after our long walk yesterday? If she needs more time to rest, I think we could manage another night here. It looks like it's going to rain for most of the day anyway."

"Oh, she's not mentioned it, but I'm sure she would appreciate another day to rest."

"Well, what have you come for?"

"Elizabeth received a letter last night. How would the postmaster even know we were here?"

"He wouldn't," he replied, clearly taken by surprise. "There is no way that he could've known that our regime was here, let alone that she was with us."

"It was from her mother. Apparently she pointed in the direction in which we left and told the postmaster to go in that direction."

"How would her mother have written her a letter? I didn't know she was literate."

"She isn't, at least as far as Elizabeth and I know. Elizabeth thought the one of her brothers wrote it for her, but I'm under the suspicion that Adam wrote it."

"Adam?" his face scrunched up in contemplation. "Adam! I knew I recognized him!"

"Who?"

"The strange fellow in the dark cloak pacing just outside the front entrance! I'll bet he's waiting for us to leave so he can take Elizabeth. Come, Dean, let's go talk to him."


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I am so sorry for the delay! I'm taking the SAT this Saturday and I've been freaking out and studying like a maniac! I promise to has a super awesome chapter out after my test! Maybe even two because you are all so awesome and understanding :) Oh, and this starts out still in Dean's POV.**

* * *

><p>"Excuse me, Adam?" I called out when we walked out the door. He turned slightly, and I instantly was sure it was him.<p>

"So, you found me," he smirked.

"Why are you here?" I spat at him.

"Easy, Dean," my father warned.

"I'm here to take what is rightfully mine. I am the one for Elizabeth."

"She's not something you can own. She's a living person. Besides, she's engaged to me."

"So? I'm taking her back and calling off the engagement by orders of her mother! Did she not get her mother's letter?"

"She did, but all it said was that she's sorry. How did she write it exactly?"

"Yes, she apologized and now Elizabeth must return and accept the apology."

"No, actually, she doesn't have to do that," my father replied sternly.

"Adam, who wrote the letter?" I demanded.

"I did, of course. Her mother can't write, so she asked me to do it for her. She told me what to write, and I wrote it."

"Did you change anything her mother said or did you write it exactly how she said?"

"I may have embellished it a bit to ensure Elizabeth's return," he shrugged.

"Adam?" I turned to see Elizabeth walking towards us.

"Good morning, Elizabeth! I've come to accompany you on your journey home." Adam walked past us. "Come now, we've got a long walk home." He grabbed her by the arm and started pulling her toward the road. She tried to pull away but he was too strong for her.

"Dean! John!" she called out for help.

My father grabbed Adam and threw him to the ground while I grabbed Elizabeth and pulled her away from the area. Her arm was red from Adam's grasp, but I didn't think it would bruise. I ran back over to Adam, who was being pinned down by my father as he yelled at him about how to properly treat a woman. He finished his instruction with a solid punch to the chin, successfully knocking him unconscious. Part of me was jealous that I didn't get to hit him.

**~END OF Dean POV~**

"Dean, what's going on? Why is Adam here?" I asked after he and his father walked away from the unconscious man.

"You're mother didn't write the letter; Adam did." the corporal sighed. "Pack your stuff. We've got to leave before he wakes up."

Dean and I walked up to our room and I could feel a little part of me die inside. My mother really didn't write the letter. She wasn't sorry. She didn't care about my happiness. She didn't love me anymore.

Dean intertwined his hand in mine and smiled at me, "You're gonna be a Winchester soon. No one can take that away from you. No one can take you away from me."

* * *

><p>The regime and I had been walking for what seemed like years, but was really only an hour. We were making good time, according to John. I was completely and utterly lost. I had never left my small village before. I was never allowed to go into town with my father or mother. I suppressed a feeble tear with laughter when I thought of my parents. I couldn't help but wonder how my life would be different if my father were still alive. Of course I'd still be with Dean, just under different circumstances I'm sure.<p>

"We're about an hour away from home," Dean encouraged and gently squeezed my hand. I smiled at him and silently scolded myself for ever doubting his love for me.

* * *

><p>"John!" a slim, blonde haired woman ran out the door we said was his house.<p>

"Mary!" John ran to her and took her in his arms, swinging her around.

Their embrace brought a warmth to my heart. I thought of my future with Dean and wished he'd never have to go off to war again. I couldn't imagine being without the love of my life for as long as she had. I could tell right away that she was a strong woman.

"Dean!" she rushed over to us after embracing with her beloved husband. She took Dean in her arms and they held each other for a moment.

"Mother, " Dean pulled away, "I'd like you to meet my wife-to-be."

"Welcome to the family," she smiled and immediately pulled me in for a hug. She held me there and I just took it all in. I had just met her and I already felt like I belonged in her family and she felt like a perfect mother. "Well, Elizabeth, let's get you settled in. Are you hungry?" And with that, I was already family.


	17. Chapter 17

**~Dean POV~**

"Sammy," I walked over to the front door where my brother was. I pulled him in for an overdue brotherly hug. To say we were close was an understatement. He was my best friend. We were always there for each other. I couldn't wait for him to meet Elizabeth.

"Dean, I'm so glad to have you back!" he smiled up at me.

"Has the house been quiet without me?" I teased.

"Yeah, almost silent," he laughed back.

"Sammy, there's someone very important, very special, I'd like you to meet." I turned to see my mother guiding Elizabeth toward us with an arm around her shoulder. Once they were only a few steps away, I began the introductions, "Sammy, this is my fiancé Elizabeth. Elizabeth, this is my baby brother Sam."

"It's very nice to meet you," she smiled at him. There was a sparkle in her eyes when she smiled, a sparkle I hadn't seen in a while.

"It's nice to meet you, too."

"Well, now that the introductions are finished, let's go eat," my dad said walking over to our group and putting an arm over my mom's shoulder.

This was my family and I couldn't wait for Elizabeth to be an official member of it.

* * *

><p><strong>~END OF Dean POV~<strong>

I sat at the table, with Dean on my right and Sam on my left. This family was so full of love and devotion for each other. I felt so blessed to be a part of it, or almost a part of it. I still couldn't believe that I was going to marry Dean Winchester. This was the fantasy I dreamt up when I first met him. I never thought I'd actually get to make this dream a reality.

"Elizabeth, early tomorrow you and I are going to head in to town for some bonding time and the beginning stages of planning for your wedding. Oh, I'm so excited!" Mary cheered.

"That's sounds great!" I responded with just as much excitement.

"I do have one question, when will we get to meet your family?"

"Mary," I heard John whisper to her.

"Um, you most likely won't."

"Oh, and why's that?"

"Mary," John's tone was more stern.

"My father died in the war and my mother doesn't approve of this wedding because she's lost her mind. I'd blame it on the death of my father, but I don't think that's really what went wrong."

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Were you and your mother and father close?"

"My father and I were very close. My mother and I were.. not very close."

She reached out and rested her hand on mine, "You have us. We'll take good care of you."

* * *

><p>The following morning Mary took me out to the town. She told me that the first thing we had to do was find a dress.<p>

**~Dean POV~**

"Dean, I have something for you." My father called out after Elizabeth and my mother had left.

"What is it?"

He held out his hand to reveal my mom's wedding ring, "It's for you to give to Elizabeth."

"Wait, what is mom wearing?" I asked as he laid the ring in my hand.

"I bought her a new ring," he smiled.

**~END OF Dean POV~**

"Oh, Elizabeth, you look beautiful! I think that one is my favorite!" Mary cooed as I tried on what had to be my fifth dress.

"I really like this one." I replied earnestly. I did a quick turn in the mirror to get a better look at myself. "Do you think Dean will like it?"

"Of course he will, sweetie." She walked over and laid a motherly hand on my shoulder.

"I'll take it!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry about all the time jumping, but I really want to get to the wedding scene soon :) I've put up pictures of the rings and I've found the dress, but I'll put it up when the wedding chapter is out!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: So I just realized I promised a "super awesome" chapter and this past chapter was kinda lacking in super awesome-ness. So, I hope this makes up for it! And I promise to have the second chapter I promised out tomorrow!**

* * *

><p>After looking at some flowers, Mary and I walked back home. It seemed odd to me that I felt more at home with them then I had in a while. When we arrived at the house, we found Dean and John sitting at the table, both wearing a big grin.<p>

"What's going on in here? Should I be worried?" Mary scolded good-heartedly.

"Mary," John rose from his seat and took out a small box. "I think it's time for you to retire that ring. I think Dean and Elizabeth need that one now. In fact, I've got a brand new one here for you."

He opened the box to reveal a gold and silver heart ring with diamonds. I took mine and Mary's breath away. She held out her left hand and John removed her old ring, handing it to Dean, before sliding the new one on her finger. They looked lovingly into each other's eyes.

"And this is for you," Dean walked over to me with a smile. I held out my left hand and he slid the beautiful silver diamond ring on my finger. I held it up to get a better view and gasped at the sight before my eyes. A smile spread over my face as I admired the ring. It was all so amazing and I couldn't believe how lucky I was. I couldn't contain myself any longer. I squealed in joy and threw my arms around Dean's neck. He wrapped his arms around my waist and we stood there for a few moments before Sam came in the room to find the two embracing couples.

"I guess you gave them the rings," he smiled and walked over to us. We all pulled each other together in a group hug. This was my family now and I wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

><p>That night, I lie in bed trying to read, but getting distracted by the new addition to my hand. I put the book away and just sat in bed admiring my ring. I was going to marry Dean Winchester. I had been thinking that a lot lately, but I just couldn't help myself. I suddenly couldn't sleep. I had so much to get done before this wedding, and I didn't know if I could wait much longer.<p>

I jumped out of bed and threw my closet open, finding it almost empty. In it was the bag of clothes I brought from home, a few dresses I had purchased in town, and my wedding dress. All I wanted to do was put in on and waltz around my room in it. I forced myself to not, because I was afraid I would accidently ruin it. When I heard a soft knock at my door I quickly closed the closet, careful not to harm anything in it, and opened the door. I gazed lovingly into the familiar green eyes I adored so much.

"I just thought I'd come say goodnight." Dean smiled as I ushered him in and closed the door.

"Didn't we say goodnight an hour ago?" I giggled. I couldn't contain my happiness. I had to be the happiest girl alive!

"I couldn't sleep. And apparently you couldn't either. You seem to be in a very good mood."

"Oh, I am! Why wouldn't I be?"

"Do I have anything to do with this good mood, by any chance?"

"Oh, you have everything to do with it, Mr. Winchester." I smiled at him.

"Well, I have to say, I've missed the way your eyes sparkle when you smile. It's good to have that back, future Mrs. Winchester."

Hearing him call me Mrs. Winchester sent a tingle up my spine and put butterflies in my belly, "I like the sound of that. Mrs. Dean Winchester, that has a nice ring to it, don't you think?"

"I think it's perfect for you." he smiled and pulled me in for a passionate kiss. I pulled away after only a moment of enjoying our glorious moment together, it had been too long since we'd last kissed.

"Dean, don't you think we should be traditional and not kiss until our wedding day?"

"Why bother, we've already done it before."

I had to admit, he had a point. "True, but from here on out I think we should refrain from kissing."

"If that's what you want, then I happily oblige." He smiled at me, convincing me that he was sincere.

* * *

><p>The next week flew by as Mary and I made preparation for the wedding. I picked out my flowers, decided on a cake, and found the perfect ring for Dean. I was a simple silver band with a single cut in the middle. I loved it, and I knew he would too.<p>

The wedding was set to take place in only two weeks and Mary said there was still much to get done. I was so eager to be an official Winchester that I had wanted it to be sooner. I was so thankful to have Mary with me to guide me and help me plan.

The days seemed to fly by and every day we accomplished yet another task that needed to be done in preparation for the wedding. There was only a week left until the wedding when I received yet another letter from my mother.

I skimmed it quickly, really not caring what it said. It was probably from Adam anyway. Once again, it was an apology and more hopes that I'd return or at least reply. I threw the letter in the fire. I was done with my mother and Adam. I had a new family. Although, I did have a little pain of guilt and sorrow when I thought of my brothers. I felt like I had deserted them. They probably thought I had, too. Whenever I had these thoughts, I just reminded myself that I had to get out. I reminded myself just how much I loved my new life, my new family, my Dean.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, Dean's ring is also up. It's actually the one Dean wears in Supernatural. I am also proud to say I own a replica of it and basically never take it off! I love him... I actually have a friend, who is constantly making fun of me and my "unhealthy" love of a "stupid TV show" (one of these days I'm gonna slap her), who doesn't know what it actually is and really likes it. If I ever told her what it was, she would say it's ugly and hate it.. I really gotta get some new friends, but I don't see the point when I have you guys! :) I hope this makes up for the non-super awesome chapter I just put out!**


	19. Chapter 19

Mary and I stood in the kitchen making dinner, a rather large dinner.

"Why are we making so much?"

"We've got a lot of guests coming over tonight! You've got some family and friends to meet before the wedding."

"Oh, that sounds fun!"

The first to arrive were the Singer family; Robert, Karen, Janet, and Robert Jr., and the Harvelle family; William, Ellen, and Joanna. Following their arrival was Mary's parents, Samuel and Deanna Campbell, and a few of Sam and Dean's friends, Miles Ashbury and Jessica Moore. I was really surprised that I was able to remember everyone's names!

I stayed behind in the kitchen while the Winchester's greeted their guests. I kept nervously picking imaginary pieces of lint and dust of my dress while I waited for them to call for me. I was wearing my new pastel yellow and green dress with a flower pattern and white trim. I felt oddly out of place, a feeling I hadn't had in a while.

"Eilzabeth," Dean called out for me.

I took a deep breath to gather myself and left the safety of the kitchen to be judged and talked about by the guests. I was feeling a lot of pressure to be perfect and the exact type of woman everyone wanted for Dean.

"And this the beautiful bride to be," Mary announced when I rounded the corner, taking me under her arm and leading me to the center of attention.

The first person I noticed was the girl foremost in the group. She had dark blonde hair and looked about my age; I guessed she was either Janet or Joanna. She looked at me so severely I couldn't help but wonder why. I looked away from her harsh glare to see a man near John with a burly beard and gentle, caring eyes that reminded me of my father's. I looked into his eyes and suddenly felt at ease. I suddenly became aware of the stares of everyone else. Was I supposed to say something?

"Hello, everyone." I found my voice and did my best to keep it even. "I'm Elizabeth. It's so wonderful to meet you all."

"Welcome to the family!" An older woman with blonde hair like Mary's stepped forward. "I'm Deanna, Mary's mom. This is my husband," she grabbed the older, bald man from behind her and pulled him to her side, "Samuel."

"Hello, Elizabeth. It's a pleasure to meet you." He smiled warmly at me.

"Alright, Elizabeth, how about we teach you some more names?" John laughed. "This here is my good friend Robert Singer, his wife Karen, and their two children, Janet and Robert Jr." Father's eyes now had a name, Robert. "And over here, " he pointed to were the angry looking girl was, "is the Harvelle family, William, Ellen, and their daughter Joanna." She narrowed her eyes at me. Why did she already dislike me? "And, floating somewhere over there," he motioned near Mary's parents, "are Miles Ashbury, or Ash as we like to him, and Jessica Moore. Are you feeling overwhelmed yet?"

"Just a little," I admitted sheepishly, receiving sympathetic laugher from the group before being ushered over to Dean.

"Really, are you okay?" he whispered in my ear, pulling me aside when no one was looking.

"Yes, of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

"I'm just checking."

"So, Dean, you went off to war and came back with a wife. That's very interesting." Joanna walked over to us, interrupting our conversation.

"Jo, don't start," Dean warned in a tired tone.

"Oh, I've only just begun. Elizabeth, you are not part of the family. You have to earn it, and well, you haven't earned it yet."

I silently prayed for strength and as if on cue, Robert came walking over. "How's everyone?"

"Hi, Bobby." Dean smiled. Bobby, he looked more like a Bobby than a Robert.

"Bobby, I want your opinion." Jo started before he could even respond.

"You're not still going on about you and Dean are you?"

_**You and Dean?**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is incredibly short and I feel absolutely terrible about it and for breaking my promise! I had completely forgotten that I had rehearsal on Monday and a concert last night, so I wasn't able to write or update then. I am so, so sorry! From now on, no more excuses and every update will be on time and up when I say it will. I pinky promise. (I never break pinky promises).I hope the introduction of beloved and missed characters make up for my broken promises.. Oh, and it make come off like I don't like Jo and if you like her I apologize. Personally, I've never really liked her.. But, I do adore Ash and I can't wait to get to his parts!**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Quick, random note. I don't know why, since I don't really like her, but I really enjoy writing Jo's dialogue.. It comes really naturally and that kinda frightens me.**

* * *

><p>"You and Dean?" I asked Jo. I began to feel like my safe and happy little world was breaking.<p>

"Yes, me and Dean. We were going to begin a courtship after the war. That was until you showed up and ruined everything!"

"Dean?" I turned to him with fear in my eyes. Had I really ruined this girl's life? Did Dean really love her? Did he love me as much as he used to love her?

"Jo, you know that's not the whole truth." He glared at her, giving me a little spark of hope. "Come on, Elizabeth." He pulled me away and out the back door.

"Dean, what happened between you two?"

He sighed and looked into my eyes, "She's always been like a sister to me. We were never anything more; I've never wanted to be anything more. She, on the other hand, started to develop feelings for me a few years ago. I would've never noticed the signs if it hadn't been for Sam. Anyway, her parents were going to start letting men court her after the war and Jo was convinced I was going to court her."

I wanted to believe him and looking in his eyes told me that he was telling the truth. "I trust you, Dean."

"Thank you. Now, are you going to tell me what's been on your mind tonight or not?"

"What do you mean?"

"You've got this upset look in your eyes."

"Oh, well I've just been thinking about my brothers, and my mother. And seeing Bobby makes me think of my father. Dean, you've got such a wonderful family and I can't wait to be a part of it, but I can't help but miss the family I used to belong to."

Dean pulled me in his arms and just held me there. It was quiet and peaceful.

"Dean? Elizabeth?" We broke apart and turned to see Sam at the door.

"Sam, we'll be back in a minute. " Dean answered Sam's unspoken question. After Sam had gone back inside, Dean looked down at me. "I want you to be happy, completely happy."

* * *

><p>I woke up the next morning, thinking back to the hectic night. After Dean and I had gone back inside, we were immediately ushered to our seats at the extended dining room table. Everyone's voices were buzzing all through dinner. By the end of the night I had met everyone but Miles. Apparently he had to leave while Dean and I were outside and I didn't get to meet him until later this morning.<p>

I was just getting out of bed when I heard Dean yell for me. I followed the sound of his voice to the front door where Mary and Sam were.

"What's going on? Where's Dean?" I asked.

"He's outside, waiting for you."

Mary opened the door for me and I walked out to see Dean, his father, and Bobby.

"Morning," Bobby greeted me.

"Morning. What's going on?"

"Bobby, my father, and I have to leave for a few days. We'll be back in plenty of time for the wedding. I've just got to get something."

"Oh, well, what do you need to get?"

"It's a surprise."

"Well, okay. You promise to be back in time for the wedding?"

"We promise," they all said in unison.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Can anyone guess what the surprise is? There's only one more chapter until the wedding!**


	21. Chapter 21

I went back inside the house and sat at the table with Mary and Sam. I had to wonder why whatever Dean needed to get required both Bobby and John. It was making me feel very nervous.

"Good morning, Elizabeth. Did you sleep well?" Mary greeted me.

"Very well, thank you. Do you know, by chance, where Dean is going?"

"Yes, we do."

"It's a surprise," Sam beamed.

"Well, why don't we all go get freshened up. We have to go to the church and then to lunch with Miles. He's so excited to meet you." Mary changed the subject.

* * *

><p>"Mary, Sam, how are you?" the pastor greeted.<p>

"Good morning, Father. We thought we should introduce you to the bride of this week's wedding."

"Hello, my child. I'm Father Castiel," he smiled at me.

"Hello, Father."

"Would you like to come in and see the church?"

"That's a wonderful idea," Mary answered and led the way into the church.

The church was absolutely beautiful. The walls and pews were a simple light oak color. The intricate details and designs carved into the pews were exquisite. The aisle was accented with a white cloth laid out. In only a few short days I would be walking down that aisle.

"So, what do you think?" Mary whispered.

"It's beautiful."

"We will have everything to your specifications ready for the wedding."

"Thank you, Father. I feel so blessed to be surrounded, and so easily taken in, by everyone." I looked at all there smiling faces and felt so much love and happiness.

* * *

><p>"Miles, over here!" Sam called out.<p>

"Hello, Winchesters!" A young man with a strange hair style walked over to us. "Elizabeth, it is a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance." He took my hand in his and bestowed a small kiss on it.

"Hello, Miles. It's nice to meet you." I giggled in response.

"You can call me Ash. Everyone does! Do you mind if I take this seat next to you?"

"No, not at all. Make yourself comfortable." I had to admit, I really liked this guy. He seemed so laid back and easy going. He was already like a brother to me.

"So, how's everyone doing? I can see we are missing a few important members of the happy family."

"John, Dean, and Bobby are out. They're going to get-" Sam stopped midsentence, realizing he had almost told me the surprise. "A surprise for Elizabeth."

"Hmm, that's very interesting. Three men for one surprise, makes me wonder what it is. Elizabeth, any ideas?"

"I haven't the foggiest."

"I love that phrase! There's something about the word 'fog' that always gets me excited." He stared off into space as he thought about the word. "Anyway, I'm gonna guess that he's getting you a horse. Or maybe two."

"A horse? Why do I need a horse?"

"So you can travel long distances. Hey, maybe that means you two are going on an extravagant honeymoon."

"Well, maybe, but we've never once even talked about the idea of going on a honeymoon."

"There ya go. It's all just one big surprise.. And I just ruined it for him." He smiled at me and winked, "Hey, you still don't know where you're going, so it'll still be a surprise. So, anyone else hungry?"

* * *

><p>It was the morning of the day before the wedding, and Dean still hadn't returned. I paved around my room, repeating to myself "he promised". How long did it take for three men to get a horse or two?<p>

I jumped suddenly when I heard a knock on my door. I opened it to see Sam standing there with a smug grin on his face.

"Your presents have arrived. They are outside waiting for you," he stepped to the side just in time to avoid me running in to him. I bolted out of the house to find nothing there, until I turned to the side of the house. Dean was leaning against the house smirking at me.

"I've got something for you." He looked around the side and nodded.

I was expecting to see John and Bobby walk around with the new horses, but instead I saw my brothers.

"Edwin? James?" I ran toward them and pulled them both in my arms. I held them there for quite some time until Dean said there was more. Again, I assumed it was the horses, but this time, it was my mother.

"Elizabeth."

I stood there, dumbfounded. He brought me my mother? Even after everything that had happened between my mother and I, I still missed her dearly. My brothers wiggled their way out of my arms and nudged me toward her.

"Elizabeth, I am so sorry. I realized how wrong I was to trust Adam and not you when he returned from delivering the letter I had asked him to write. I should've never asked him to do it. Elizabeth, I truly am sorry and hope you can forgive me."

"Mother," I said with tears in my eyes. I walked to her and she pulled me in her arms. "Yes, mother, I forgive you," I made my way out of her arms and turned to Dean.

"You are the most wonderful man in the world."

"Why, thank you, my dear," he smiled and pulled me in for a passionate kiss.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Sorry for the delay! I've been really busy lately and haven't had the chance to write. Well, here it is! The wedding chapter :) Oh, and a huge thank you to Winchestergirl5 for writing awesome wedding chapters that helped me figure out how the heck to write this! And a thank you to the ever helpful answer place thing-y on ! I think I've only been to like 3 weddings in my life and each time I was too young to fully pay attention and understand, so I need a little help for what the pastor/priest/whatever they're called (I'm not all that religious..) says and the bride and groom says.**

* * *

><p>Later that evening, after my family was settled, I relaxed in my room. This was my last night as a Walter; tomorrow I would walk down the aisle and become a Winchester. I thought I would've been more nervous, but I was surprisingly calm. Dean and I parted after an eventful dinner with our families. It was strange to know that he wouldn't be knocking on my door anytime soon to say goodnight. I thought back to our kiss from earlier today. We had agreed to not kiss again until the wedding, but I was to overjoyed about being reunited with my family to hold back. I felt my cheeks growing hot at the memory. I quickly changed into my nightgown and returned to bed, my last slumber as a Walter. Golly, that gave me butterflies in my stomach.<p>

* * *

><p>"Elizabeth?" Mary, followed by my mother, walked into the room. I was in the woman's changing room at the church, staring nervously at my dress. Today was the day. "Are you ready?" She asked with a smile on her face.<p>

"Will you help me?" I looked at the two women in front of me.

"Of course, sweetheart." My mother answered, her eyes holding as much love as Mary's. I never thought I'd get to see her again, let alone at my wedding. I had first imagined this day when I met Dean. It was finally here, although it wasn't how I had initially envisioned it, but I wouldn't change it for the world.

**~FLASHBACK~**

_"I am Corporal Winchester, if you have any problems, ask for me." the corporal smiled._

_"Who will be staying with us?" I asked, and instantly feeling regret for speaking out of turn._

_"My son, Dean, will be staying here with you," he answered, acting as if I had done nothing wrong._

_I nodded my head and smiled sweetly. I felt like I could hug him. He had saved me from the monstrous solider. I just hoped his son was as kind as him._

_A much younger man walked up to the door. He had short brown hair and gentle, green eyes. I froze in my spot on the floor, he was the most attractive man I had ever seen._

_"Father, is the house?" he asked the corporal._

_"Yes, Dean this is the, um.. I'm sorry, I don't think I caught any of your names." he responded._

_My mother spoke up, "We are the Walter family. My name is Margery, this is my daughter, Elizabeth, an these are my sons, James and Edwin."_

_"Corporal Winchester!" a deep voice called out from afar._

_He sighed and walked to the other man, but not before reminding us to come to him for anything and telling his son to be respectful. An unpleasant silence fell over us. My mother and I weren't allowed to speak, for he had not spoken to us. I averted my gaze to my brother Edwin. Only then did I realize I was still kneeling on the floor. I stood up slowly as Edwin stepped forward to start a conversation._

_"So, Dean is it? I am Edwin and I am thirteen years old. This is James, he is ten." he said, motioning towards Edward. He then motioned towards me, "And this is my sister, Elizabeth; she is seventeen."_

_"I am nineteen." he smiled, looking directly into my eyes._

_My stomach churned, he seemed flawless, "He'll never love me," I thought to myself. Regardless, I let my mind wander to the preposterous and endless scenarios. I imagined him courting me, our wedding in the town's chapel, raising our children, and growing old together._

**~END OF FLASHBACK~**

"Oh, my dear, you look absolutely breathtaking!" My mother and Mary cooed over my appearance.

I wore a white gown with long sleeves and a ruffled bottom. My hair was down up in braid wrapped around my head. My makeup was simple and all natural looking by sticking with skin tone colors. I had to admit, I did look rather nice. I just hoped Dean liked it, too. Mary walked over and put the veil over my face.

"Oh, Dean is going to go weak in the knees when he sees you!" Mary cheered and helped me up. We exited the room and entered the main hallway. There stood Sam waiting for us.

"Shouldn't you be with Dean?" I asked. I could still remember Sam's face when Dean asked him to be his best-man.

**~FLASHBACK~**

_"Sammy, there's something very important I need to ask you." Dean started after Sam had sat down across from us._

_"Should I be worried?" He looked over at me and I smiled at him for reassurance._

_"Sammy, I want you to be my best-man."_

_"Really? Wh-What about Dad? Or Ash, or Bobby, or-" His face lit up when Dean shook his head._

_"You are the best brother, why would I pick anyone else?"_

_"Aw, Dean, I don't know what to say.. Thank you!" He jumped up and pulled Dean out of his chair and into his arms for a warm, brotherly hug._

**~END OF FLASHBACK~**

I stood alone in the hallway. The others had already walked up the aisle. I waited for the music to change, and nervous feeling was growing in my stomach.

"I miss you, Dad." I looked to my side, where my father should be to walk me down the aisle. John had offered, but I wanted to go with my memory of my father. Dean had joked about having me carry a bucket of rain water which brought a smile to my face.

Suddenly the music changed and the doors were beginning to open. I took a deep breath and began to walk down the aisle all the while reminding myself not to trip and fall. I looked up to see Dean in his black tuxedo and a big grin on his face, which only made me smile more. I wanted to run to him, throw myself in his arms and just be with him. I had to remind myself to be steady. I finally reached the alter and was greeted by Dean, Sam, and Father Castiel's smiling faces. This was it, this was my big moment.. And my father wasn't here to see it. I could almost hear his voice saying my name, but I knew it was all my imagination. My father was in a better place now. He was probably watching over me at this very moment up in Heaven. I couldn't help but think back to the last time I saw him.

**~FLASHBACK~**

_"Elizabeth," Father whispered as he pulled me in for a hug. "I'll be home soon."_

_"You promise?"_

_He looked down at the floor before looking me in the eyes, "I can't promise I'll be back, but I can promise that I'll try."_

_His words brought tears to my eyes. The thought of the one person I could always count on dying just seemed unnatural._

_"Elizabeth, sweetheart, please don't cry."_

_I sniffed and wiped a tear away, "You promise you'll try?"_

_"I promise." He kissed my forehead and walked out the door._

_I ran after him to find him walking off to the spot where the other men were waiting for orders. He turned back to see me and smiled," Be good, Elizabeth! I love you!"_

_"I love you, too!"_

**~END OF FLASHBACK~**

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God, and in the face of this company, to join together this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony; which is an honorable estate, instituted of God, signifying unto us the mystical union that is betwixt Christ and his Church: which holy estate Christ adorned and beautified with his presence and first miracle that he wrought in Cana of Galilee, and is commended of Saint Paul to be honorable among all men: and therefore is not by any to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly; but reverently, discreetly, advisedly, soberly, and in the fear of God. Into this holy estate these two persons present come now to be joined. If any man can show just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him now speak, or else hereafter for ever hold his peace." Father Castiel started. He turned his attention to Dean and I and continued, "I require and charge you both, as ye will answer at the dreadful day of judgment when the secrets of all hearts shall be disclosed, that if either of you know any impediment, why ye may not be lawfully joined together in Matrimony, ye do now confess it. For be ye well assured, that if any persons are joined together other than as God's Word doth allow, their marriage is not lawful."

Silence continued in the room and I let out a breath I hadn't realized I was holding. Part of me was worried that my mother would object to the wedding and tear my world apart again.

"I Dean take thee Elizabeth to my wedded Wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I plight thee my troth. With this Ring I thee wed: In the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost. Amen."

"I Elizabeth take thee Dean to my wedded Husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I plight thee my troth. With this Ring I thee wed: In the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost. Amen."

Father Castiel continued the ceremony with a few prayers then said his last words, "You may now kiss the bride."

Dean gently took my face in his hands a bestowed a soft kiss on my lips. It was official; I was official. I would be, forever more, Elizabeth Winchester.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: *sigh* So, my computer crashed a couple weeks ago and my parents just got around to getting a new one and taking the old one to get fixed. The new one is awesome, but doesn't have any of my files or Word Documents. We just got the old computer back, fixed, and everything is still there (YAY!) but, (AWW..) it doesn't have internet yet. So, what I'm doing is writing on one, then saving to a jump drive, transferring it, then uploading. So, that's my process and it takes a while. This took even longer because I hadn't initially planned to write the honeymoon. Then I decided to and wasn't totally sure what people did on their honeymoon during the time of the Revolutionary War. So, this may not be 100% accurate, but I tried. Sorry for this ridiculous delay! I'll try to be quicker!**

* * *

><p>After the ceremony and receptions was over, Dean and I boarded a horse drawn carriage. Our family and friends waved goodbye as we set off to our destination. I was dying to know where we were going, but Dean refused to tell me. I sat snuggled up next to him during the ride. It was a fairly short ride through, mostly, a forested area. It was dark by the time we reached out destination.<p>

"Where are we?" I looked around, finding a lone, but very beautiful, log cabin and what looked like a a small lake behind it.

"Winchester Cabin. This is where my family and I used to vacation when I was younger.

"It's beautiful! Is that a lake out back?"

"It is indeed."

"Wow, this is amazing."

"C'mon, let's go inside and get settled." Dean put his arm around my shoulder and led the way in.

Once I was inside, he ran back out to retrieve our bags. I surveyed the house and marveled at its beauty. The walls were decorated with a few miscellaneous paintings and the floor was covered with rugs laid sporadically around. The furniture was simple, yet it looked absolutely fantastic with the rest of the room. A large fireplace sat in the middle of the wall adjacent to me.

"Is it okay?" Dean said, surprising me enough to make me jump. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

"Oh, it's fine. I just didn't know you had come back in. And this is more than okay. It's.. It's perfect!"

"Well, good. I'm very glad you like it because my parents have offered to give it to us as a wedding present. Would you like to keep it and live here?"

"We could live here? Really?"

Dean chuckled at my excitement, "Yes, really."

"This is the best day ever!" I squealed and hugged him.

"And it's only just begun," he whispered in my ear before breaking the embrace and taking my hand. He led me down the hallway to the master bedroom. "Mrs. Winchester, your room." He smiled, ushering me in.

"Mr. Winchester, are you trying to seduce me?" I giggled as I walked in.

"Is it working?" he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close.

"Completely," I answered and wrapped my arms around his neck as he leaned down and met my lips with his.

Dean laid me back on the bed with him hovering over me, never once breaking our kiss. His hands roamed over my sides, sending tingles through my body with every touch. His lips moved down to my neck then to my collarbone. He reached one hand behind my back and unzipped my dress in one quick, swift motion. If my life with Dean was going to be as wonderful as this moment, then I was definitely going to enjoy being a Winchester.

* * *

><p>I awoke the next morning, snuggled closely against Dean. I opened my eyelids just enough to see Dean smiling down at me.<p>

"Good morning," he whispered, kissing my forehead.

"Morning," I yawned.

"Still sleepy?"

"Very."

"Well, we were up kinda late," he teased.

I sat up and stretched, "Are you hungry?"

"I could eat."

"I'll go check and see what we have in the kitchen and get started on breakfast. Why don't you go gather some firewood for the fireplace?"

"Sure thing."

Dean and I got dressed and then went our separate ways. Once in the kitchen, I began rummaging through the cabinets. I glanced out the window above the sink to find Dean walking toward a tree with an axe resting on his shoulder. His muscles rippled with every swing. I brought myself back to focus and started on breakfast.

* * *

><p>"So, what does the lady of the house wish to do today?" Dean said, wrapping his arms around my waist as I stood at the sink cleaning the dishes from breakfast.<p>

"Well, if it's warm enough, we could go for a dip in the lake out back."

"That's sounds like a marvelous idea. But what should we do while we wait for it to warm up?"

"We could sit by the fire and just enjoy each other's company." I offered as I dried the last dish.

He kissed my cheek and led me into the living room and we sat down in front of the fire. Dean wrapped his arm around me and I leaned my head against his chest.

"I love you, Dean."

"I love you, too, Elizabeth."


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Okay, there is only 1 chapter left :( Well, I hope you like the way this is ending. I had thought about maybe a reincarnation thing-y with Elizabeth and Dean meeting again in this time period, but I don't know if that's a good idea or not. I'll probably just leave it with this unless I get demands for a second story.**

* * *

><p>Dean and I had been married for about 3 months, everyday more wonderful than the last. Every Saturday we went back to his parents' home to visit and then Sunday morning to go to church with them. One Saturday afternoon, when Dean and I were packing our things for our trip to his parents, the was a knock at the door. Dean went to answer and I closely followed. He opened the door to reveal a man in a soldiers' suit, similar to the one Dean and his father used to wear.<p>

"Mr. Dean Winchester?"

"Yes, that's me."

"You are needed. Get your things packed and follow me back into town. I'll be recruiting more men from your regime this evening." The strange man walked off and mounted his horse.

Dean rushed past me and was only gone for a few moments before returning with our bags. He grabbed my arm and pulled me toward the carriage. We set off into town, the man leading the way.

"Elizabeth, I don't know what's going on right now, but I want you to stay with my parents for the time being. I don't want you to be alone."

"Yes, Dean."

* * *

><p>"Dean, Elizabeth, you're here early." Mary greeted us at the door.<p>

"Where's father?" Dean asked as soon as he stepped out of the carriage.

"He just went to town hall with some strange man in a uniform. What's all the commotion about?"

"I don't know yet. I'll be back." He jumped on a horse and rode off toward town hall.

"Elizabeth? Is something wrong?"

"I'm not really sure. The man that came for John came for Dean also. He said that he needed him. Oh no, do you think another war has started?"

"Well, let's just stay calm and wait for them to get back. Come on inside, Sam and I were setting the table."

* * *

><p>"Our regime is going to Pennsylvania to help monitor the colonies. It's no big deal, nothing to worry yourself about. We'll probably just me helping rebuild some houses or something." Dean explained that night after dinner.<p>

"Do you know how long you and John will be gone?"

"Honestly, I don't know. But I'll come back, I promise."

"You promise?"

"Of course."

* * *

><p>I had been staying with Mary and Sam for almost a month when I started to notice some changes. I was waking up every morning feeling absolutely dreadful, and I was late, very late.<p>

"Mary, can I talk to you?"

"What's the matter?"

"Mary, I.. I think I might be.."

"I knew it!" She exclaimed before I could even finish. "Oh, I'm so excited! I'm going to be a grandmother! Oh, quick, you must write to Dean and tell him the wonderful news."

"Mother," Sam entered the room hearing all the excitement. "What's going on?"

"Elizabeth is pregnant! You're going to be an uncle!"

"Congratulations, Elizabeth!"

"Thank you, Sam, but Mary, how can we be sure?"

"Trust me, sweetie, I know. I can tell."

* * *

><p><em>My Dearest Dean,<em>

_I have news, wonderful news. We are going to have a baby. Oh, I do hope you are back in time for the child's birth. Please write back soon, just so I know you are okay._

_All My Love,_

_Elizabeth_

* * *

><p><em>My Elizabeth,<em>

_This is fantastic news! I cannot wait to return, which may be sooner than later. I've heard rumors floating around that we only have two or three months left here. So, I will definitely be home in time for our child's birth. What should we name him/her?"_

_All My Love,_

_Dean_

* * *

><p><em>Dean,<em>

_It's so wonderful to know you are okay and coming home, relatively soon. I'm not sure about any names yet. Maybe, if it's a boy, we could name him Henry, or, if it's a girl, we could name her Phoebe. What do you think?_

_Elizabeth_

* * *

><p><em>Elizabeth,<em>

_I've gotten word from the higher ranking officers, I should be leaving in a few short weeks. I can't wait to see you again. I like those names. I also like the name Ethan for a boy. Maybe Henry Ethan, or Ethan Henry. As for the girl, I really like the name Phoebe Ann. How do they sound to you?_

_Dean_

* * *

><p><em>Dean,<em>

_That is incredible news! I am so excited for your return! Phoebe Ann is a beautiful name, and your mother loves it. I think I like Ethan Henry better than Henry Ethan. Please stay safe and hurry home!_

_Elizabeth_


	25. Epilogue

**A/N: Here it is the end of Elizabeth and Dean's story. Thanks so much to everyone who has stuck with it and stayed around even when I failed to update on time and came up with pitiful, yet truthful, excuses. Thanks to all you lovely reviewers; you kept me going. I probably would've given up at some point if it weren't for you! So, thanks all around. :)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>10 Years Later...<strong>_

_Dearest Father,_

_Dean and I have been married for a little over ten years now. We have five, soon to be six, beautiful children: Henry Ethan, James Paul, Phoebe Ann, John Allan, and Allison Eve. We are hoping the next is a girl so we can have an even three boys and three girls. If it is a girl, we'll name her Mackenzie Fay. If it's a boy, I think we'll name him Robert William. Oh how I wish you could see them. Little Allison has your eyes._

_I have missed you so much. It's not getting any easier to deal with the fact that you are gone. I feel like there is a little hole inside me that only you can fill. Dean tries to make up for it, but he can only do so much. He is a wonderful man. You would be very proud to call him your son-in-law. We missed you at the wedding. It was a beautiful day; I just wish you could've been there to walk me down the aisle._

_Mother is well and we are closer than ever. She is ever so lonely at home, now more than ever. Oh, Father, our family is growing! Both Edwin and James have found wives and started a family. Dean's brother Samuel, who is a wonderful young man that I think you'd like a lot, married a local girl, Jessica Moore. They are expecting their second child. We have a beautiful family, but it would be more beautiful if you were here. I will always keep you in my heart and cherish every memory of you._

_Love,_

_Elizabeth_

"Elizabeth?" Dean called into the house.

"I'll be right there," I called back.

"Oh, there you are." I turned to see him coming in the room with a big smile on his face. "Who are you writing to?"

"My father," I answered with the same smile a child gets when they are caught misbehaving.

"Really? What does it say?"

"It's just about our family and how much I miss him."

Dean pulled me in his arms and held me there, "I know, sweetie. It doesn't get any easier does it?"

"No," I sighed, feeling a tear roll down my cheek. "Not a day goes by that I don't think of him."

"Father, can you help me fix my train?" Henry walked in with his head down, staring at his toy train.

Dean loosened his hold on me, smiled, and kissed my forehead before going off with our eldest son. Henry was growing up so fast. It seemed like only yesterday he was born, now he's almost ten! And the twins, James and Phoebe will be eight this year; John will be four and Allison will be two. Just thinking about that makes me feel old. I sighed to myself and smoothed out my dress. I was due in about three months, so I was rather large.

"Mommy, can you braid my hair?" Phoebe came in the room with her hair all poufy.

"Sure, my dear. Just sit here on the bed."

* * *

><p>Later that night, Dean and I were busy tucking our children in bed. I stood back, coaxing baby Allison to go to sleep before placing her in her crib. Our house only had two rooms and after we realized we wanted a big family, we turned the master bedroom into a room large enough to hold all of our children in, without making them feel uncomfortable.<p>

"What story would you all like this evening?" Dean smiled and sat at the edge of James's bed.

"Tell us another tale of the two brothers!" Phoebe prompted with excitement.

"You all love those stories don't you?" Dean laughed, "Well, how about the one when they fight off a coven of evil witches? Does that sound good to you?"

"Perfect!" They all squealed and nestled themselves in their beds.

It was strange the way the children loved these terrifying tales. When I was their age, these stories would've scared the daylights out of me! But, alas, the heroes of the story always won. This always brought the children great joy; when they were able to stay awake long enough to hear the end. Dean started on his story and soon enough Phoebe was asleep. You could always count on her to be the first to fall asleep. I walked off to my room while Dean finished his story. Soon enough he was entering our room, yawning and stretching his arms. He plopped down in bed next to me and bestowed a gentle kiss on my cheek.

"Can you believe that we will be celebrating our eleventh anniversary this year?" I smiled at him.

"Honestly, yes, I can. Elizabeth, I knew you were the one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with when I first met you. I just looked into your eyes and knew that we would be together."

"You're such a romantic."

"And you love it."

"I do, it's true." I smiled and leaned closer to Dean to kiss him. "I love you, Dean Winchester."

"I love you, Elizabeth Winchester."


End file.
